Nerd
by Karkarpet
Summary: "Lui qui est si joyeux, si optimiste habituellement. Mais pas là. Là, il avait juste envie de partir loin et de ne plus les voir. Il voulait juste avoir son diplôme, et partir." Une simple journée au collège pour John Egbert. Rating T pour violences scolaires.


Petit mots de l'auteur : Ceci est la première fanfiction que j'écris et ce site est très mal fichu. Il est donc plus que possible que j'ai fait tout ça n'importe comment. Si vous voyez que quelque chose ne va pas, et que vous savez comment y remédier je serais ravie que vos m'apportiez votre aide. Bien évidement les commentaires sont tous bienvenus.

Cet OS est basé sur un de mes headcannon sur John, cette histoire n'est donc pas « basée sur des fait réels »

J'espère que cela vous plairas

Homestuck appartiens à Andrew Hussie

OoO

 _« Heyyy Johnny boy~ »_

Ça y est, ça recommence… il ne faut rien dire, juste aller s'asseoir, et faire comme si on n'avait rien entendu.

 _« Bah alors le bigleux t'as_ _pas entendu ? Elle vient de t'appeler, t'es sourd ou quoi ? »_

Elles ricanent. C'est normal, elles font ça à chaque fois. Il a de la chance aujourd'hui, il est arrivé tôt et il n'y a pas grand monde dans la classe. Peut-être qu'il arrivera à se faire oublier jusqu'à l'arrivée du professeur. Peut-être pas. Enfin, le résultat ne sera pas bien différent de toute façon.

 _« Hé les filles allez pas l'embêter il va pleurer, déjà que personne veut traîner avec lui faudrait pas qu'il se sente rejeté. »_

Fou rire général. Encore. Des rires méchants, moqueurs. Des rires qui lui donnent envie de se cacher dans un coin et de ne plus jamais en ressortir. Lui qui est si joyeux, si optimiste habituellement. Mais pas là. Là, il avait juste envie de partir loin et de ne plus les voir. Il voulait juste avoir son diplôme, et partir.

« Pleurer », c'était idiot qu'ils pensent ça, il y a longtemps qu'il ne pleurait plus pour eux. John se savait très sensible et il est vrai que quand tout a commencé, il a versé énormément de larmes pour des types que son père définirait comme des « petits cons ».

Le professeur vient de rentrer. Le cours va commencer et cela signifie pour lui qu'il aura sûrement le droit à une courte paix de deux heures. Enfin, s'il ne se fait pas interroger et si le professeur ne rend pas les copies…

 _« Hé le nerd ! Tu viens jouer au foot avec nous ? Non ? Sérieux mais quel naze, tu fais vraiment aucun effort pour t'intégrer ! »_

 _« Nan, mais regardez-moi cet idiot ! Même pas capable de faire trois mètres sans suffoquer ! Tu sers vraiment à_ _rien ! »_

 _« Alors comme ça on n'a jamais eu_ _de petite copine ? En même temps, je vois pas quelle fille voudrait être avec toi... Mais quand même, t'as jamais essayé ? Bah, vu ta tête tu dois sûrement être PD. »_

 _« Haaaaaaa ! Attention à vous les mecs la pédale arrive »_

 _« Comment ça ? T'es pas invité à_ _la soirée de Jess ? Bah, héhé, elle a sûrement dû_ _oublier d'inviter un bouffon comme toi. »_

Nerd.

Bouffon.

Idiot.

Crétin.

Puceau.

Pédale.

Bigleux.

Weirdo.

Pauvre Naze.

Forever Alone.

Il y en avait pour tous les goûts : son célibat, son asthme, ses lunettes, ses dents trop avancées, ou ses cheveux indomptables qui couronnaient ce que les autres définissent comme une parfaite « tête de con ». Tout était une excuse à la moquerie : sa taille trop petite pour son âge, son air très peu viril, sa force quasi inexistante, ses notes, qui, bien qu'on veuillent lui prouver le contraire ,étaient plus que respectables - et il trouvait très ironique que certain ayant de moins bonnes notes que lui viennent le rabaisser sur ce sujet en clamant qu'il n'était qu'un idiot. Il y avait aussi ceux qui raillaient ses passes temps, comme le fait qu'il sache jouer du piano et qu'il était très doué pour cela -bien qu'ils s'efforçaient à lui rappeler que c'était un truc de filles. Sa passion, il est vrai très étrange pour les mauvais films d'actions, ou encore son habilité aux jeux-vidéo. Il y a aussi sa grande culture du net et de l'informatique, qui raffermissaient l'idée du geek qui passe sa vie devant son ordinateur. Celui qui n'a que des « amis virtuels » et qui ne sort jamais de chez lui.

Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal c'était les insultes envers son père adoptif. Car oui, John ne connaissait pas ses parents, il avait toujours vécu avec celui qui l'avait recueilli et élevé. Il s'était toujours senti heureux comme cela. Mais pour eux… ce n'était qu'une opportunité de plus pour lui rappeler à quel point il était seul.

Seul. Au fond, tout tournait toujours autour de ça. Et cela faisait tellement mal. Tous ces gens qui le ramenaient toujours plus à sa solitude. Son affreuse solitude. Qui le rongeait chaque jour un peu plus.

John était seul et insignifiant aux yeux du reste du monde. Mais si les gens avaient fait plus attention, s'ils avaient regardé plus attentivement : ils auraient vu...

Ils auraient vu, que derrière ses lunettes carrées se cachait un regard bleu plus profond que l'océan. Que derrière ses dents de travers se cachait un sourire plus lumineux que mille soleils. Que ses cheveux incoiffables formaient une douce auréole corbeau qui entourait un visage d'ange. Que derrière son silence meurtri se cachait un jeune homme au sens de l'humour qui, bien que douteux, était rafraîchissant. Que sous ses bras dénués de muscles on pouvait trouver l'étreinte la plus réconfortante possible. Mais surtout, que derrière ses poumons asthmatiques se cachait un cœur grand comme le monde et une douceur sans borne. Un cœur fragile comme du verre qu'ils, avec un malin plaisir, brisaient un peu plus chaque jour.

La sonnerie retentit, semblable à des centaines d'applaudissements, qui le félicitaient d'avoir, une fois encore, survécu à un cours. L'encourageant à rester malgré tout. L'aidant à compter les heures qui lui restaient dans cet enfer. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre chez lui, seul, de nouveau. Mais ce n'était pas la même solitude, celle-ci était plus calme, plus douce, sans coups et sans insultes.

Enfin, jusqu'au lendemain...


End file.
